The subject matter described herein relates to detecting and compensating for respiratory motion in radiography images, in particular in regard to the field of cardiology.
Use of radiological imaging is known in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiac pathologies. The treatment may include electrophysiology, and other interventional procedures, etc. For example, in a certain number of interventional procedures, the practitioner can pass several catheters and/or guides into vessels or cavities of the heart. These interventional procedures include different techniques such as embolization, dilation, desobstruction, placing of stents, and ablation. These procedures make it possible to avoid heavy surgical intervention.
During a typical known interventional procedure, the operator can guide the operating tool chiefly through illustration of anatomical structures in the acquired radiography images.